


A Special Guest

by lokitrashno_1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Vocaloid
Genre: Android Hatsune Miku, Android Politics, Connor makes a friend, Crossover, Gavin is a massive fanboy, Gen, Hank is a secret nerd, I don't know how to tag this????, I just wanted to write it, Self-Indulgent, Swearing, Thirium Snacks, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitrashno_1/pseuds/lokitrashno_1
Summary: A V.I.A (Very Special Android) pays a visit to the precinct and Connor keeps her company





	A Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write a DBH fic including Miku for a while (bc as soon as androids are invented, I guarantee you they'll make Miku real lmao) I saw some art ages ago of Connor and Miku together, and I can't find it (if you know what I'm taking about please link me!)
> 
> I wrote this for myself. Idk if anyone will read it.

Connor wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Hank more offended.

“Are you fuckin’ demoting me or something?” Hank snapped at Captain Fowler, his face contorted into a furious snarl. Connor couldn’t help but wince slightly at the lieutenant’s tone. The pair had known each other for years, he knew, but Fowler was still Hank’s superior. Being rude to a superior went against the remains of Connor’s base programming. It made him… very uncomfortable.

“It’s a special case!” Fowler snapped back.

Hank snorted. “Special case. Sure. I’m a police lieutenant, not a fucking security guard, Jeffery!”

Connor looked between the two men as if he were watching a tennis match. Hank was leaning with his palms on Captain Fowlers desk, while the captain sat forward in his seat, his hackles raised. They glared daggers at each other. Connor guessed the phrase ‘If looks could kill’ applied.

“If you would just _listen _to me!” Fowler exclaimed. “You won’t be doing any of the actual security work, you’ll just be overseeing it. This is security for a very important android, I want my best officers on the case otherwise international relations will have my ass. And, in case you’ve forgotten, you handle all android cases around here.”

Hank threw his hands in the air. “What makes me such a fuckin’ expert on androids, huh?”

“Well, you’ve adopted one. You tell me.” Fowler gestured to Connor, who was standing by the wall at the far end of the office.

Hank sank down into one of the plush chairs in front of the desk and pinched his brow. He sighed heavily. “_Fine.”_ He said, though he still didn’t sound happy at all. “What do we have to do?”

“I’ve sent the details to your terminal, but this android singer from Japan or whatever the fuck it- she – is, is doing a concert at the stadium in a couple months. Given the tensions between humans and androids in Detroit, it’s risky. Her team want the highest security. Royal guard level shit.”

“Damn.” Hank said, suddenly looking a little more interested. “Markus doesn’t even get that much special treatment.”

Fowler nodded, his eyebrows raised as if this was the most absurd situation he’d seen. “Her team’s paying, and they’re paying well. She and her manager are coming in this afternoon to discuss exactly what they’ll be needing… It’s down to you two.” He nodded at them both, signalling their dismissal.

“Android singer from Japan, huh?” Hank grumbled as they left the office. Connor closed the door behind them and fell into step beside his partner as they made their way back to their desks. “What’s so special about her? We have android singers in America, too.”

Connor’s LED whirled yellow as he went over the case files in his head. “It’s Hatsune Miku.” He said.

Hank quirked an eyebrow as they both sat down. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

“She was the first android developed by Japan’s leading android company. She was modelled after a popular character which already had existing voice software that was available worldwide in multiple languages, first released in 2007… She’s quite popular.”

Hank suddenly sat up straighter, he clicked his fingers in Connor’s direction in recognition, which startled the android somewhat. “She’s that chick with the long blue hair, right?”

“I believe so.” Connor nodded.

“Yeah, fuck, I remember her. She was real popular at conventions. Everyone and their mom seemed to cosplay her.” 

Connor’s eyes widened slightly, and he could feel a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. “You went to conventions?” He asked, “_You?”_

Hank threw a pen across the desk at him. “Shut up.” He said. The pen pinged off Connor’s shoulder and the android watched it fall to the floor, expression deadpan.

“You don’t seem like the type.”

“Now I don’t, but back in the day. Man…” Hank grinned, staring off into the distance. “Remind me to show you Naruto. That shit was art.”

“Noted.” Connor said, though he didn’t make much of an effort to bank the memory. “Miss Hatsune and her manager will be arriving at two-thirty…”

“Woah, whoa. Hold up.” 

Connor glanced up at the new voice. Gavin had just been walking past their desks, and had appeared to overhear their conversation. He took a couple of steps backwards until he was in Connor’s line of sight. “Miss Hatsune? Hatsune Miku?” 

“Yes.”

“Is coming… here?”

Connor’s brow furrowed. “Yes?”

“Holy shit.” Gavin breathed, his grip tightening around the handle of his coffee mug. The letters ‘UNT’ were printed on the front, the handle curved into a perfect half circle, like a ‘C’. It had taken Connor a while to understand what the letters had meant. “Hatsune Miku. Coming here?! Holy _shit.”_

Connor shared a confused glanced with Hank, who looked just as confused as he felt. “You like her?” Connor asked.

_“Like _her?!” Gavin’s face lit up in a way Connor had never seen before, even after a year on the force. From the look on Hank’s face, he guessed the other man hadn’t either. “I was a fan of her before I was able to count past a hundred. And when they made her real…” He trailed off, a blissful expression on his face.

“You know she’s an android, right?” Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gavin scoffed. “Miku is the only android that matters. Along with Rin, Len, Luka and the rest of ‘em, but that goes without saying. She was the only good thing to come out of the invention of androids. I’ve travelled across the country to see her in concert; and she’s coming here? To this precinct? Holy shit. Fuck. I gotta… shit.”

The detective turned on his heel and marched back to his desk without another word.

“Well.” Hank snorted. “That was new.”

“Yes…” Connor stared after the usually brash detective, who was now sat back at his desk with a huge grin plastered across his face. “This will be… interesting.”

* * *

“Lieutenant Anderson?”

Both Hank and Connor looked up to see one of the patrol androids stood at the edge of their desk, her hands folded behind her back. “There is a Mr. Yamato here to see you?”

Stood behind her were two figures. One was a middle-aged man, dressed in slacks and a white shirt, who was typing at lightning speed on a tablet. Beside him was a girl, who looked no older than sixteen. She was smiling shyly at the two of them, wearing a black hoodie and a short, white skirt. Her teal hair was pulled up into a ponytail which fell over her shoulder.

“Ah, yeah.” Hank pushed himself away from his desk and pulled over two chairs. He stood and offered his hand to the man. “Mr. Yamato, nice to meet you. And Miss Hatsune I presume?”

“Please, call me Miku.” Miku smiled as she shook his hand.

“This is my partner, Connor.” Hank gestured to him and Connor stood, smiled and shook their hands in turn.

There was a crash from the other side of the office, which made the four of them start. Gavin had tripped over the leg of his desk, and was desperately trying to play it off. He swaggered over to the group, wearing a leather jacket, jeans and a button up shirt, which had more buttons undone than done, that he certainly hadn’t been wearing that morning.

“Hello.” He said, flashing a smile that looked a little too unnatural. He offered his hand to Miku, and Miku only. “Detective Gavin Reed. Big fan.”

“Oh!” Miku exclaimed. She gripped his hand with a grin which caused Gavin’s smile to falter momentarily. “It’s lovely to meet you Mr. Reed! Thank you for your service.”

Gavin flushed bright red and began to stutter.

Mr. Yamato leaned in to murmur something in Miku’s ear, which Connor’s translation software picked up as “I don’t think you say that to detectives.”

“You don’t?” Miku asked, wide eyed. She still hadn’t let go of Gavin’s hand, and by the look on his face, he was about to have a stroke.

“Gavin.” Hank’s sharp tone seemed to snap the younger detective out of his daze. “Don’t you have to go arrest that prostitute that peed on that homeless guy or something?”

Gavin’s eyes widened as he sputtered stupidly, and Miku looked vaguely alarmed. “Y… yeah.” Gavin abruptly took a step back. “Nice to meet you, Miss Miku, ma’am. I’ll be at your concert. Uh… Bye.” With that, he turned on his heel and power walked out of the precinct.

“Goodbye!” Miku called after him, her smile back on her face. “I’ll look for you in the crowed!” 

There was a crash as Gavin once again tripped, but Miku just giggled.

“He seems nice.” She said as she turned back to the group.

“Nice?” Hank and Connor echoed in unison.

Miku’s face fell slightly. “He’s not?”

“Ohhh, man.” Hank chuckled.

“He pushed me over in the parking lot yesterday.” Connor’s face soured at the memory. “_And_ he ruined my favourite tie.”

“Oh…”

“Anyway.” Hank cleared his throat. “Con, why don’t you take Miku to the break room?” He turned to her, “You like thirium snacks?”

Miku clapped her hands together, her eyes lighting up. “Oh, yes!” She said.

As Mr. Yamato sat down and fell into conversation with Hank, Connor led Miku to the breakroom. She trailed a few paces behind him as she looked around her curiously.

“So, you’re an android detective?” She asked.

“I am.” Connor confirmed as he stepped in front of the thirium vending machine.

“That’s so cool!” Miku exclaimed, excitedly. Then she paused. “Hey, were you one of the androids leading the revolution last year?”

“I was... However, I joined last minuite. What would you like?” He asked, gesturing to the snacks in the machines.

“Woah!” Miku exclaimed again, her artificial eyes shone with admiration. . “Thank you for everything you’ve done!”

Connor shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. “I really didn’t do much.”

Miku shuffled closer to him. “My treat.” She said, rummaging in her pocket and pulling out a few crumpled dollar bills. “What would _you _like?”

“Um… I don’t…”

“I’ve never seen American thirium snacks before.” She mused as she peered into the machine. “At home we mainly have cake… Oh! You have thirium cheese puffs!” She stabbed the button on the machine and the snacks dropped. She crouched down and took the bag and held it up triumphantly. She had brought a mega-sized bag. “Care to share?” She asked, grinning. 

Despite his earlier unease, Connor found himself smiling back at her. “Sure.” He said.

They sat themselves at one of the tables and Miku ripped open the bag of cheese puffs and put them between them. “So, have things changed here much since the revolution? I heard it was pretty bad before.” She popped a couple of bright-blue cheese puffs in her mouth. “Mm! These are good!”

“We have rights now…” Connor said, as he nibbled on the edge of a puff. He tried his best not to grimace. He didn’t much like the flavour of cheese. “But there are a lot of humans who are against us. There is a lot of anti-android violence…”

“Ohh…” Miku frowned. “That’s awful. But you help stop it, right?”

“I try to.” Connor said. He decided not to mention his past involvement in anti-android circles. “What about in Japan? Is it different there?”

Miku nodded, still munching on the cheese puffs. “Androids are mostly in entertainment, y’know, idols and stuff. We do have androids doing a lot of jobs too, but one could never become a detective like you.”

Connor shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “I’m kind of a special case.” He said. “But are androids treated better over there?”

Miku seemed to contemplate the question for a moment. “Yes and no.” She said. “We’re still ‘property’, but there isn’t much violence against us. We can live in relative peace… as long as we do as we’re told.” Her serious tone was somewhat dampened by the blue dust around her lips.

“Are you deviant?” He asked.

“I am.” She said, with a small smile. “It was weird deviating. So many people have expectations of me. They had views of me before I was even made and activated. It gotten harder and harder to live up to those expectations because I’m simply not a machine anymore. I’m me. Y’know?” She punctuated her point by shoving a handful of cheese puffs into her mouth, seaming the dust further around her face.

“Yeah.” Connor said, nodding in agreement. “I know.”

He took the moment to observe her properly. Androids in America had been designed to blend in with humans to well that it would be difficult to tell them apart. Connor’s entire appearance and software had been designed around that, after all. Apparently, this wasn’t the case in Japan. Miku gave off more Uncanny Valley vibes than any android Connor had ever seen before. She was humanoid and she looked human, but it was obvious she wasn’t. Her eyes were bigger than average, not huge, but bigger and an artificial blue, as was her hair. Connor had never seen an American android’s hair so long. The closest was North’s hair, but it was a common length for humans to wear as well. Miku’s wasn’t.

Miku didn’t seem to let her difference in appearance affect her, though. Maybe it was her programming, or maybe she was just naturally confident. She grinned happily up at all of the officers that came into the room as she swung her legs back and forth where they hung off the edge of the stool she was sitting on.

Connor was painfully aware of the sensation of being watched. He had never understood how humans could know they were being watched before deviancy, and now he was all too familiar to the feeling.

He twisted in his seat. Gavin was standing outside of the breakroom, glaring daggers at Connor and Miku. Connor had never seen jealousy expressed on someone’s face before, and it was almost comical.

Miku noticed his staring and followed his line of sight. As soon as she saw Gavin, she sat up straighter and cheerily waved at the man. Gavin immediately flushed and ducked out of sight.

“He’s odd.” Miku chuckled.

“Yes. Very odd.” Connor said.

After about half an hour Hank and Mr. Yamato appeared in the break room.

“All sorted.” Hank said.

“Great!” Miku jumped off her stool with a swing of her legs and landed perfectly on the ground. She grinned up at the lieutenant. “Thank you so much!”

The corners of Hank’s mouth twitched. The girls smile and enthusiasm was infectious. It seemed not even Hank was immune. “No problem.” He said, gruffly.

“Oh!” Miku reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out two thin strips of holographic paper. She placed one into the palm of Hank’s hand, and the other in Connor’s. “You guys should come! There are still a few seats left!”

Without waiting for a reply, she and Mr. Yamato were heading for the door. “Thank you again!” She said, “And it was nice to meet you, Connor!” She waved, stumbling slightly as she tried to keep up with Mr. Yamato’s longer strides.

Connor waved back, a smile on his face. “Nice to meet you too, Miku.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I accidentally make Miku more important than Markus? Whoops.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, kudos and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
